Adventure of a Lifetime
by Tokyo10
Summary: Humans trying to kill him, village gets attacked and is now on the run with his best friend Quatre. What else can go wrong for Duo Maxwell? rated M for possible later events. Sorry I'm not to good with titles and summaries. (Edited- ish)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"hey did you hear what happended to that hunter thats in the hospital?"

"No what?"

"Apperently he got attacked by a shinea"

"really! is he alright?"

"He's apperently in critical condition right now"

"What'd he do to end up like that?"

"I think his friends said that he beat that one pup that everyone says is cursed and the village chief attacked him."

"Oh I was gonna say I bet he got what he deserved but after finding out that it was the cursed pup he was after, I'm sad to hear that happened to the lad"

"I know. I also heard that some men and going to attack the Shinea village and take the cursed pup"

"Hopefully they succeed this time, that pup should have been put down the day he was born."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The village chief ran through the burning village hatred burning through his eyes into his very soul. "Fucking hell why did they have to hit us today? I've got to find them." Village chief Maxwell was a big black wolf with slitted green eyes.

Reaching the edge of the village he spotted a golden wolf running franticaly towards him. Transforming into his human form he addressed the other wolf.

"Quatre! whats wrong? Do you know where my Lady Helena and Duo are?"

"I was looking for you, we had to relocate Duo before the humans found him. I can show you where he is." replied the golden wolf while transforming into a skinny, blonde haired, aqua eyed teenage boy.

'Huh that explains why the hut was empty' He thought "Please show me the way Quatre, we have to hurry" morfing back into a wolf

After five minutes of non-stop running though the still burning village, they finally stopped at a tiny hut, panting hard the two transformed once again and entered the small structure. The inside was big for how small the outside of it looked, laying on the floor in a heap of blankets and bandages was Chief Maxwell's son Duo Maxwell. Duo in his human form looked like a very skinny, under fed teen but it was actually quite the opposite. His long chestnut colored gair was woven into a neat tighty braid that reaches his ass, bright violet eyes, and is a bit short for his age.

Right beside Duo was Maxwell's mate Lady Helena, who was also in her human form. Looking at her you wouldn't guess that she was the lady of the village, her loose chesnut ponytail was looking quite messy and was comming out, her normally bright and happy brown eyes were looking tired and stressed. Chief Maxwell walked over to sit by his mate and pup, while Quatre remained in the doorway.

"How is he today?" He asked in a spft voice full of concern.

"I'm afraid his fever is showing no signs of going down anytime soon" Said Lady Maxwell's quiet and tired voice "Quatre sweetheart, why don't you come and sit down I'm sure Duo would like your company if he was awake."

"Thank you Mama Helena, I would like that very much." Quatre hesitated before going and sitting beside his bestfriend, he was feeling guilty. Even though everybody said that it wasn't his fault it happened, he stil blamed himself.

****Time Jump One Week Ago****

Quatre and Duo were playing around in the forest when a group of human hunters came. The hunters were looking for Duo even though they said they weren't, Quatre froze on the spot he has never saw a human up close before then but he has heard all the stories about humans killing for plesure and that they can turn on one another in a blink of an eye. Duo wasn't scared, his father had taken him to the human villages before and so he stood his ground telling the hunters to get lost, that they are not allowed this close to their village without an escort. That was when a bullet hit him in the left shoulder, even through the pain he still stood his ground and protected his friend to the best of his ability. When that didn't work one of the hunters came up and started landing punches on Duo's small body, it took quite a few but Duo eventually ended up on the ground the hunter took out his knife and started slashing away at the braided boys arms and stomache.

The village cheif arrived in his wolf form just as the man was going for the kill shot. Fury over-rid logic and so he pounced on the man a second before the knife connected with flesh, using his claws he slashed them across the scoundrals face and sunk his teeth into the mans arm and broke both of his legs in several different places before his reasonable senses came back. He got off the sorry excuse of a man and headed to Quatre, turning into his secondary form he crouched down infront of the shaking boy and attempted to get him back to the land of the living without the use of violence but that didn't work so he had to slap him...Hard. He asked the boy to put the injured Duo onto his back carefully so they could take him to the village for medical treatment, Quatre complied and did as asked of him. They got to the village but not fast enough, an inffection had already began to fester in a few of his many wounds.

**** Back To The Present Time****

Back in the hut the adults were quietly discussing what was happening and the blonde boy just sat holding his friends hand, the only sounds in the room were the quiet murmur of the adults and Duo's laborious breathing. It went on like that for almost an hour when they were suddenly interupted by an injured messanger wolf.

"The... Humans... Are here... Just... Like we predicted sir... They've come to kill your son." He said in between pants. " You must... Get him... Out of the village...Quic-." Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed, dead on the ground.

"Shit, they couldn't have come at a worse time. Quatre I need you to take Duo to the village of Contingo" Spoke the grim voice "It's a village to the west of here full of our allies, they will take care of the both of you. Its a two months travel on foot but you will be taking horses till you reach the town of Haven, there you will have to find a boy named Trowa Barton he will help you but remember you have to keep your identities a secret. I need not remind you to be careful about _that_ do I?" He asked criptically, Quatre knew what he was talking about though so he shook his head no.

"Good. Keep this on at all times there is a symbol on the inside that you have to show Trowa alright, so don't lose that at any cost" The older Shinea tossed a thick cloak to Quatre, Helena was busy putting one on Duo.

"Yes sir, may I ask why you and Mama Helena are not comming with us?" Asked the boy

"Its much harder to get four people out of the village than two at the moment, now we must go time is not on our hands at the moment I'm afraid." He replied quickly as he scooped up Duo and headed out the door and headed towards where the village ends and the the forest starts up. Stopping there the chief let out a long, low whistle and a moment or two late two white and gray horses appeared. After putting Duo on one of the horses, helping Quatre on the other and handing Quatre the other set of reins Lady Helena apeared by his side.

"Go on now little one and please keep my son safe, I beg of you." She kissed both boys on the forehead and stepped back towards her mate. With one last look behind him they were off and starting there adventure to the village of Contingo and putting their burning, screaming home behind them.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was well after night fall when Quatre found a clearing to spend the night in. The blonde boy walked around the outskirts of the clearing gathering fire wood picking up one particular stick there was a small rustle in the bushes, the scent of rabbit filled the air. Taking his wolf form he pounced, killing the unsuspecting victim... Well now they or rather he has food for the night. He made the fire, started cooking the rabbit and then he went over to get his friend from the horses. Quatre left Duo on his horse because it would be hard to get him safely off the big animal and the body heat from the horse was helping keep the injured boy warm. When he reached Duo he saw dazed, glassy violet eyes staring at him from uptop a horse. Walking closer to the pair Quatre raised a hand and laid it across Duo's forehead, it was still very warm to the touch but his breathing wasn't quite as laboured as it had been.

"Quat, wheres mom and dad?" Duo asked his voice weak and hoarse.

"I'm sorry Duo but they're in the vilage." Came the reply, for the first time since walking up Duo realized that he was not in the safety of his home, he was in the woods and he was also laying ontop of a horse.

"What happened? Why aren't we in the village anymore?" Duo asked a little panicked, he already knew the answer but he was scared of finding out that his answer was the right one.

"The humans came and attacked the village." Quatre paused for a moment before continuing "They were looking for you, Mama Helena and Chief Maxwell told me to take you and head to the village of Contingo. Now lets get you off that horse and by the fire where its warmer, alright?" He said the end part with a small smile.

A nod was all Duo could do at the moment, he really didn't know why the humans hated him to the point of trying to kill him so what if he was different than the rest of the Shinea, he didn't choose to be.

The slide off was very clumsy and ended up with Duo falling and landing on top of his friend. The braided boy tried to get off but as soon as he put any weight on his arms he collapsed on Quatre with a cry of pain. It took a little while but by the time both boys were by the fire Quatre's rabit was turn charchole. Shighing at the loss of a perfectly good meal he went to see if he could scrounge up another rabbit or something. After a half an hour of scounging (A/N: I think thats a word) he finally found another rabbit and this time it didn't burn on the fire.

"Duo, can I please check your wounds to make sure that you haven't pulled a stitch?" turning to look at the boy who was laying on the ground half asleep.

"Do what ever you want Quat, I just draw the line at removing my pants" The attempt of humor lightening up the atmosphere a little.

"Okay Duo, I'm sorry if I hurt you at all" He said moving closer to Duo and helping him sit up. "Is it possible for you to take off the cloak, or do you need help with it?"

"I think I'll need some help there I don't think I can raise my arms to undo the clasp right now, sorry" murmured Duo, he didn't like having to rely on anyone ither than his parents but at this moment he couldn't help it. Quatre undid the cloaks clasp and gentally removed the cloak from where it sat on Duo's shoulders and pulled it down. Duo's wasn't wearing a shirt, the bandages were to thick to wear one but he did wear pants. All Shinea wore clothes when in their human forms it was an unspoken law, and all the other creatures visiting the village are probably very grateful for that fact (Back to the story).

Alot of the chest bandages had spots of blood on them. Some old and dried up and others were fresh and new, Quatre wasn't looking forward to what he had to do but it still had to be done, he had to remove the bandages to make sure that no stitches were pulled and no more infections have settled in. Knowing he had no choice but to do the deed he sucked it up and started unwrapping the one on his torso, blood made the bandage stick to Duo's skin and the braided one gave a yelp of pain everytime it was pulled apart, noting that no stitches were pulled he grabbed a fresh one from the backpack he didn't even realize he had and started rewrapping the area. This procedure was repeated two more times and both times no stitches were pulled, much to Quatres relief but there were infections in the area. The arm bandages had fresh blood seeping through them, Quatre saw three pulled stitches. 'Shit, now what am I gonna do.' Quatre didn't know how to fix it but was guessing that the wound had to be re-stitched and he didn't have the equipment to do that.

"Hey...um... Duo?" He started "You...um...you pulled some stitches on your arms, and I don't know how to fix it." The blonde boy said after finishing up with the arms. His friend stayed silent, that confused Quatre so when he looked up at the injured boy he found him sleeping. Quatre smiled at the sight and put the cloak back on the sleeping boy, moved them xloser to the fire, feeding it and then cuddled up to Duo. Following his friend into the land of dreams, he made the decission to leave at the brink of dawn.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Heero, are you in there?" A voice came from the hallway.

"In the study, Wufei."

A chinese man with raven black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and onxy eyes came through the doorway. "Heero, your father would like to see you." The man called Wufei said and then left the room leaving a chocolate haired, blue eyed boy to follow.

Grudgingly Heero sat up and walked to the entrance. He really didn't like going to see his father, they have never seen eye to eye. Walking down a hallway he stopped at big oak doors, knocking twice he opened the door and stepped in. Inside the center of the room sat the ruler of the village, Cheif Odin Yuy

"You sent for me Otosan?"

"Yes Heero, your bride will be here next week. I expect you to welcome her to the full extent."

"Yes Otosan."was the solem reply. Further conversation was halted with the entry of the cheifs highest council member, Lady Une.

"Sir, there are two travellers asking premission to enter our village. One of them is in need of urgent medical attention."

"Only one of them is injured you say?"

"That is correct sir"

"Take the injured one to the infirmary and bring the other one to me, I wish to speak with him. You are dissmissed Lady Une, oh and take Heero with you for assistance."

"Yes sir!" She said with a salute "Heero, please follow me" and with an air of authority she left with Heero reluctently trailing after her.

Walking close behind Heero followed Lady Une to where the travellers awaited them. Nearing the edge of the village he spotted two clocked figures one on a horse another on the ground with two sets of reins in hand.

The one of the horse was looking deathly pale and had a long chestnut braid almost touching the ground a pained look on the sleeping face. 'Is that a boy or a girl? I'm thinking girl' thought Heero. The other traveler had short wavy blonde hair and aqua eyes, he looked as if he had hardly gotten any sleep.

"Heero take the injured one to the infirmary, I'll take the other one to your father as requested." She told the boy standing beside her. Unfortunatly for her, the blonde haired boy didn't like that idea one bit.

"No! ma'am please let me stay by Duo's side." He begged

"Thats not my call Cheif Yuy wishes to speak with you and I will not go around disobaying his orders." Lady Une said with finality. "Now Heero take the injured one to the infirmary."

"Yes Lady Une." Heero said moving towards the figure on the horse. Looking at the figure beside the horses he asked. "You what is your name?"

"I'm Quatre Winner, and yours?" Quatre asked

"My names Heero Yuy, can I please have the reins to your companions horse?" He asked kindly. Quatre handed over the reins very slowly, not fully trusting the boy. Once the requested items were in Heeros hands, Heero started leading the horse through the village towards the infirmary with Quatre and Lady Une following him until they had to take a different route to the chiefs house.

"Dr. Po? you have a paitent." the dark haired boy said to the woman sitting at the desk.

"Oh and did Hilde and Relena get into another fight today? I swear one more fight between those two and their gonna be patching up their own wounds at ho-" her speak stopped when Heero brought in the braided one. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to her?" She said near panic as she rushed over to the poor soul, directing the two to a near by bed.

"I don't know he's not from this village, all I know is her travelling companion brought her here for medical attention." Was the answer. "Her companion said her name was Duo."

started taking the cloak off the wounded indiviual, her heart breaking even further as more bandagess we revealed. 'It looks like whoever did this was set out to kill.' thought the doctor when the cloak was fully off she noticed the wolf ears and tail 'So shes a Shinea, such pretty coloring.' Turning to Heero she spoke "Heero thank you for bringing her in. You can leave if you want to, the choice is yours but personally I don't think that you will want to see whats underneath all those bandages." Not waiting for his reply she started unwrapping the soiled torso bandages, wincing when ever she had to pull on an area of the bandage to get it unstuck.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo was quite comfortable in the land of the unconcious, unfortunately it didn't last as long as he'd like, Duo came to quickly when an area of a bandage was yanked away. He alerted who he thought was Quatre with a pain filled yelp. "Hey Quat can ya be a little more gental? that fucking hurts." His voice coming out just barley above a whisper.

"Sorry, no guarentees but I'll try."

'Sheesh doesn't Quat kno- wait a minute that wasn't Quatres voice'. Peeking a violet eye open his line of sight fell onto a pair of sky blue eyes. Panic set in and he quickly jumped up trying to make his escape but he didn't count on getting dizzy making the floor come up pretty fast. Before he could hit the floor a pair of strong arms grabbed him and hauled him back into a laying position onto what he discovered was a bed.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Quatre?" He said in a panic

"Calm down" Said a deep monotoned voice "You are safe, your friend Quatre went with Lady Une to see the village Chief while I brought you to the infirmary." Duo looked to where the voice was comming from and what he saw took his breath away. A human boy maybe 15 years of age with messy chocolate brown hair and piercing cobalt blue eyes all mixed together on a span of tanned skin 'Oh my god did I die and go to heaven, this guys drop dead sexy and that voice. Fuck if this is a dream, don't wake me up.'

"You still didn't answer my question, the one of who you guys are." Duo said

"I'm Heero Yuy and this is Po, she's trying to treat your wounds Ms. Duo." Heero said trying to sound polite. Duo snorted "Sorry to burst your bubble man, but I'm no miss I'm pure male." the violet eyed boy said with a smirk causing the blue eyed boy to blush like a tomato.

"Oh...Uh, sorry I didn't mean to affend you, its just with the braid and all, god damn it I'm starting to babble aren't I?" Heero said in a jumble casuing Duo to laugh which ended in a groan of pain.

"Duo will you allow me to continue to check your wounds? Alot of them look infected to me."

"Fly atter doc." He said pain evadent in his voice

"Okay now lie still alright? I'll try to be as quick as possible"

"Sure thing just please be gental."

Deciding to get on with the task rather then respond sally sat up and fetched a bowl of warm water and a cloth she ran the wet cloth over the bandges hoping that would help them separate from Duo's skin. The bandges came off with minimal stickage and whimpering from her paitent next came the inspection of the wounds, she wasn't looking forward to this mainly because poking and proding the wounds is gonna sting like a bitch.

"Sorry about this Duo but this is going to hurt like a bugger." True to her word it did, even worse then when his own villages doctor stitched him up. The pain got past the point of unbearable when she reached the bullet wound, the tears came streaming out of his closed eyes and down his face, he had to bit his lip just to stop himself from screaming out.

Heero noticed this and nudged Dr. Po, the kind doctor turned to yell at him but stopped short when she saw he was pointing to Duo indicating her to look at her paitent. Seeing the tears falling and pained expression she stopped her examination and went to the cuboard in the far end of the room, and fetched a needle and a small bottle of a clear liquid from inside, then headed back to the two boys. She filled the suringe with the recomended dose and then touched Duo's uninjured shoulder.

"Duo, I'm going to put you under with a fast acting sedative, that way you won't feel a thing okay." Sally said as kind as she could. Duo nodded and she slipped the needle into his arm and depressed the plunge, within minutes the wounded boy was asleep leaving Dr. Po to work in earnest.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Enter." Chief Yuy said as a knock on the door came., the door opened and Lady Une and Quatre entered the room.

"Sir I brought the boy and, your son took the injured one to the infirmary as requested." Une informed.

"Thank you M'lady, you may leave." He dissmissed Une and looked at Quatre with curiosity. Une left and with her took the conversation, there was no talking or interogating for what seemed like hours for Quatre but in all reality was only minutes.

"Whats your name boy?"

"Quatre sir." the blonde one said looking at the ground

" Can you remove your hood, I wish to see your face." Quatre was hestitant but complied, this man was grasious enough to let them into their village. As soon as the hood was off chief Yuy was taking in the sight of the boys face, he had never seen a shinea before.

"Where do you and your friend come from? There are no Shinea villages around our village."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you sir, but yes your suspicions are correct when you say that we are not from around here." Quatre said holding his head high he told Chief Maxwell that he wouldn't say anything and he wouldn't, it's already bad enough that he had to resort to bringing Duo here into a human village.

"How did your friend get hurt?" That was another question the boy didn't want to answer but this one he couldn't avoid. With a sigh he answered "Some humans thought it'd be fun to stir up some trouble by taking their fustrations out on him."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." The Chief went silent for a moment and then continued. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as your friend needs to heal but you will be assigned a room and you will only be allowed to leave your room with a escort. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, I am truly greatful for your help." Quatre paused for a moment. "If I ask so much as ask, why will we be monitered?"

"We do not take strangers entering our village lightly that is why." the king raised his voice as somebody dared to cross him. "CHANG WUFEI" He bellowed, after a few moments a boy about Quatres age came in just as he pulled his hood back on.

"You summoned me?"

"Yes Wufei, you will show this boy to the infirmary and then to the guest chambers."

"Yes sir." The raven haired boy said with a bow, then he turned to Quatre. "Follow me." and he turned and headed for the doors not even checking to see if the blonde was following, he was. As soon as they were outside and a good distance away from the door, the boy named Wufei suddenly stopped and turned to face Quatre as if eyeing him up.

"You should be grateful that Chief Yuy has allowed you into the village, not many get the privilage." Wufei got no reply the other boy decided it was his best intrest to stay silent. Not use to being ignored he stomped off in the direction of their first destination. A few minutes later they arrived and Quatre never even hesitated, he ran inside much to Wufeis annouyance.

had just finished putting the things she used away when a hooded whirlwind came running inside closely followed by an inrate Chinese boy.

"Can I help you?" She asked the hooded figure when he stopped

"May I please see Duo? I'm his friend Quatre." The figure said and held out his hand. Sally took his hand and introuduced herself and then lead the two boys towards Duo. To say Quatre was relieved to see that his friend was sleeping soundly on a cot was an understatment, he down right pleased to see that there was no pain on that sleeping face like there use to be. He turned to face doctor Po and expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you so much for helping him. I truely apresiate your help and I'm positive that he does to."

"Theres no need to thank me young man, I'm happy I could help." she smiled

"Can you tell us how he ended up like this in the first place?" Asked a voice, making everyone in the room (Minus Duo) jump. Quatre spun around to see another boy that he hadn't see in when he was in the rush to see how his friend was doing. Holding out his hand he introduced himself once again, the other boy took his hand and introduced himself as Heero Yuy. 'So this is the village Chiefs son, they look nothing alike.' Thought Quatre when Heero released his hand.

"The humans tried to kill him." He answered simply yet quietly and earning two horrified looks from Heero and Sally while Wufei just looked at him like he pulled a cat out of his ass, but that look quickly faded.

"I'm sorry can you repeate that, I think I heard you wrong." Sally said not quite believing what she was hearing. Quatre sighed he didn't like having to repeate the fact. "I said the humans tried to kill him."

"Oh my...um... I don't mean to be rude or anything but would you be willing to tell me the reason why they.. they tried to kill him?" She asked hesitantly, she didn't want to pressure the boy pr make him reveal something he didn't want to reveal. Wufei on the other hand was being a complete dick like he always was.

"I bet its because he looks like an 'onna'" He said with a snort

"Whats an onna?" Quatre asked dredding the answer

"It means woman." Heero said for Wufei when he turned to said boy and glared at him. Further arguments were halted by a groan that came from the cot. Quatre was beside the waking boy in an instant.

Duo was half in half out of the realm of sleep. Voices could be heard but they were barly compreheandable. entering the realm of full conciousness, he slowly opened his eyes to the white of the room blinding him causing him to groan. 'This is becoming a habbit' he thought to himself.

"Duo, your awake! how do you feel?" Asked an all to familiar voice

"Hey Kitty Quat, its so nice of you to stop by." Duo said sarcastically

Quatre snorted "Glad to see your sense of humors still intact. Seriously though how are yuo feeling Duo, and no half truths."

"Honestly I don't feel like I've been run over by a herd of cattle anymore."

"Well thats good to hear." A new voice came in and the face that came with it was the one Duo reconized as Dr. Sally Po, Sally checked his breathing and heart rates and his tempreture finding all but his tempreature normal. Duo looked at Quatre again and gave him a funny look.

"Quat what are you doing wearing your hood? aren'y ya gonna take it off and stay a while?"

"Oh... I forgot I was still wearing it." Quatre said tugging it off his head and revealing his face to all the others in the room. "There, thats the Kitty Quat I know" Duo teased him.

The banter between the two friends went on for a few more minutes, the pair of them completely forgetting about the others in the room. Wufei stepped up to the two announcing that he had to take Quatre to his acomadations.

"So whos your friend Quat ?" Genuanly curious at the apperance of the latest face

"My names Wufei Chang." Wufei answering proudly

"Hiya Wuffers, nice ta meet ya!" He said bating the other boy hoping to get a reaction, and he wasn't disapointed.

"Its Wufei you stupid wanna be onna" Seeing the braided ones mouth beggining to open he was quick to cut him off "It mean woman."

Duo's face lit up with a sly grin "You're just wishing you had these drop dead georgus looks aint ya wuffles, I bet you like what ya see." Duo comtinuosly teased, Wufei blushed madly while the others were trying to hold back smirks and snickers. With Wufei looking like he was going to kill the injured one, Sally though wise to interveine.

"Wufei I think you should take Quatre and show him to his room, Duo needs to rest as much as possible right now." The blonde one hearing the words said his goodbyes to Duo and promised him that he'd return tomorrow, with Sally's permission of course. Wufei and Quatre left leaving Heero, Sally and Duo sitting ,or laying in Duo's case in silence until it was broken with a loud grumble comming from Duo's stomache, Duo blushed hard.

"Heh-heh is there anything I could eat please?"

Wufei and Quatre were once again walking through the human village in silence, the only difference was that it was pitch black outside this time. Quatre was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize that they have stopped and Wufei was telling him something.

"I'm sorry Wufei but can you please repeate what you just said, I was miles away." He said sheepishly

With an exasperated sigh Wufei repeated what he was just trying to tell the blonde air head. "I said that here is your room, you may not leave it by yourself under any circumstance what so ever." and with that he left.

Quatre entered his room and looked around. It was nothing grand but it was decent, there was a bed by the large window, a dresser in one corner and a desk in the other, there was a small stand beside the bed holding an unlit candle, the moonlight illuminating the small room. Walking over to the bed Quatre pulled the curtains, took off all his clothes and settled into the bed for the night. Finally for the first time in three days, Quatre relaxed enough to settle into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A week had come and gone quickly for the two travellers. Duo was healing fast, to fast according to the humans until he paitently told them that as long as the wound isn't infected they will heal twice as fast as a human would. Much to Duo's excitment, he was allowed out of the infirmary but under the same rules as every guest. Unlike Quatre though, Heero took Duo on a few strolls through the village, sometimes they would take Quatre too but not as often.

"So Hee-chan what do you do for fun around here?" Duo asked Heero while on once of their walks.

"theres a tavern." Duo's face lit up like a christmas tree "For the adults." Duo's face fell

"How old are you anyway Duo, you don't look old enough to be an adult."

Duo's face split into a miscivious grin. "I'll tell you only if you tell me, Deal?" Heero thought for a moment. "Deal. You first."

"I'm 15 your turn." For some odd reason Duo was really looking forward to finding out the answer.

I'm also 15. How long have you known Quatre for, you two seem unsepreatable." Heero said this as they walked past a group of kids playing on a playground.

"Hey Hee-chan, can we go on the swingey hangey things they seem so much fun." Duo asked eyes glued to the weird contraption. Heero looked at him funny "You've never seen a swing set have you?" the violet eyed boy shook his head."Okay why not but you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" was Duo's reply but it was distracted, Heero thought it'd be best to wait until they were on the swings. Reaching the contraption Heero sat down on one and swinging, gaining hight while Duo causiously copied. Cobalt met Violet and the two boys laughed, they found that they were having alot of fun just being on the simple things.

Duo was having the time of his life he had never felt anything so exzerlerating in his life before this and he was determinded to enjoy it to the fullest. He wanted to show Quatre this next time he comes with them on a walk.

"Duo?" Hearing his name Duo looked and faced Heero, he hadn't been paying much attention so when he looked at Heero he noticed that the swings have slown down. "Yes Heero?"

"How long have you known Quatre for?" Heero asked, Duo thought for a moment. "I was raised with Quatre, his family died when he was young so my family took him in, we're like brothers. What about you and Wuffles,huh?"

"Pretty much the same as you only Wu_fei_'s family is still alive and my family didn't take him in."

"Speaking about 'Fei, does he have a stick up his ass or something? Cause I swear if he wasn't a kid I'd tell him to go get laid." Heero snorted at this he did have to admit that Wufei did have a stick up his ass most of the time but he was a very loyal person. "I really have no damn clue, guess its just his personality." He said with a shurg.

The quiet was enjoyable for Quatre, but it got opressive durring long periods of time so when the door flew open with a big *BANG* and a braided whirlwind entered the room it was like a gift... until it started talking so fast that Quatre couldn't understand it.

"OhmygodQuatitwassomuchfunyougottatryitifHeechanwilltakeusforawalktomorrowbutstillyougottatryititssomeweirdcontraptioncalldaswing" Duo was viberating with hyperness, leaving a completely confused Quatre trying to figure out if he got into a mayjor pile into sugar.

"Duo, calm down I can't understand you when you talk that fast." He said laughing and then looked at Heero, who was leaning against the doorframe looking very amused. "Did you lead him to a freaking sugar pile or something, I haven't seen him like this since his dad bought us candy from a human village."Heero and Quatre turned to look at a still viberating Duo who was very eager to speak.

"You have to try it Quatre its so much fun, its called a swing and its so exhillerating and fun. If Heero would take us both on a walk tomorrow maybe we can go on them. I swear that you'll enjoy it." Duo finished with agrin that could rival a lottery ticket winner Quatre couldn't help himself, he laughed at how excited his friend was. As soon as the blonde could control himself he spoke. "Before you start making assumptions how about we ask Heero if he will. Okay?"

"Oh hehe I forgot about that little fact." the violet eyed boy turned to look at the dark haired boy "Heero, tomorrow would you please take me and Quat to the swings again? I really had fun on them today and I would really like to share that experiance with Quatre." Heero couldn't help it, the look he was getting was far worse than the puppy no wait it was worse than the bambi eyes so he relented. "Hai, I will try to take you guys there tomorrow." Duo ran up tackled Heero to the ground in a hug, unforetunatly Wufei walked passed the door at that moment. Wufei pulled an exuberant Duo off, in a very rude way and helped Heero to his feet he asked. "Are you hurt Yuy?"

"What? No why would you ask that?"

"That _thing_" He pointed at Duo, who was being helped up be Quatre "Just attacked you. I swear it was wrong of us to accept them into our village even if its only temporary." The raven haired boy said with venom in his voice.

"Wufei your wrong and that thing as you so called him has a name, its Duo. Duo didn't attack me he was just very hpyer alright, it was an accident that he knocked me to the ground. They will be leaving the day after tomorrow anyway so you don't have to deal with their presence for much longer" Heero could tell that his life long friend dispised Duo and quite frankly he didn't care, he liked Duo and to him just being around the chesnut haired boy felt amazingly right like nothing else in the world mattered. Wufei said nothing, he just spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. The room was alot more subdued after the chinese boy left.

"Oh yea I forgot that we were leaving so soon." Duo's ears drooped "And I was having so much fun getting to know you Heero."

"I think I should leave now I will see you to tomorrow, good night Duo, Quatre."

"Good night." The two said in union as the door shut leaving the two alone.

"Common lets go to bed its really late and I wanna get up bright and early to see whats so fun about these swings." That got Duo in a slightly better mood.

"... Hey Quat you never did tell me where we were heading anyway?"

"Your... your dad told me to take you to the Contingo village with the help of a guide named Trowa Barton, we have to meet this Trowa person in a human town I think he said it was called Haven."

Duo walked over to his bed. "I think I've heard of that place my dad told me once that when ever the humans were looking for me that I was suppose to go to... Shit I can't remember what it was called anymore but I think it was Contingo. I'm gonna go to bed Quat g'night."

"Yea night." Quatre said a little hesatently and walked over to his bed and settled for the night. Little did they know, the humans were slowly closing in on them.

An hour after Heero left the two shinea for the night, he decided to go an pay his father a visit. Opening the door and walking in noticed an unfamiliar girl with a plale completction, blazing red hair and pericering blue eyes standing beside Chief Yuy. Not paying any attention to the girl for the moment he engaged his father.

"Um Otosan, may I speak with you? Alone?"

"Aah Heero just the man I was looking for, this..." he gestured to the girl beside him "is your bride" The girl stepped towards Heero and smiled. "Hello, my name is Evany. It's a pleasure to meet you Heero."

"The pleasures all mine Evany." He returned with a fake smile then turned back to his father. "Otosan I would really like to talk to you alone right now."

Chief Yuy just sighed "What is it Heero?"

"I wish to accompany the two shinea to their destination."

TBC...


End file.
